


The Book of Magic

by Missblondee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missblondee/pseuds/Missblondee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years back, four students discovered a book of magic unlike any they had ever seen before. These spells were not those taught in school, but those used by performers many many years ago. The four students, dubbed the Four Horsemen, were given instructions to stop an illegal trade between the Vampires and followers of Lord Voldemort. A year later, the horseman are needed again to stop a poaching triangle with the help of a new addition to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am changing the original story, obviously, so they don't rob banks or anything. Instead, they go on little missions to disrupt Voldermort.

Before I begin to post this story, I need some help sorting the Horseman. Please comment what houses you think they belong in.  
Here is what I'm thinking so far-  
Dylan: Ravenclaw or Slytherin   
Lula: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff  
Jack: Slytherin or Gryffindor  
Merritt: Ravenclaw or Slytherin  
Henley: Slytherin or Gryffindor  
Daniel: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor

These are just my ideas, please comment what houses you think they should be sorted in to and why.


	2. Henley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four students find themselves in the Room of Requirements after magically receiving a tarot card. A book, the Book of Magic, along with magically inscribed instructions leads the "Four Horseman" on a quest to end an illegal trade and hinder the uprising. 
> 
> The first few chapters simply explains the Book and their beginnings. The later chapters will take place after Henley leaves and Lula comes. I'll probably bring back Henley bc I can. Also their ages are obviously different here. 
> 
> Also, I know some spells they will be using are spells that do exist in the Wizarding World, but I am going on as if they don't or as if they are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NYSM OR HARRY POTTER!!! All rights to their respective owners!! 
> 
> Jack: Fifth Year Hufflepuff. Muggle Born  
> I decided to make Jack a Hufflepuff because I feel like Loyality is a huge part in his life. Also, no one ever writes about Hufflepuffs soooo.
> 
> Henley: Sixth Year Gryffindor. Pureblood. Henley always speaks her mind and is a strong independent woman. So I feel like she would be Gryffindor.
> 
> Daniel: Sixth year Slytherin. Pureblood. He's smart, but also controlling and a natural leader. Daniel is a trickster and uses what people think and see against them. 
> 
> Merritt: Seventh Year Slytherin. Pureblood. He's deceiving, especially with his mind games, but also can read people and use it to his advantage. 
> 
> Dylan: Auror then later fellow Horseman. Half Blood. Dylan works in the department specializing in unregistered spells-which is what the Book of Magic mostly consist of. He uses his department to cover up the tracks on the Horsemen while appearing to be hunting them down. 
> 
> Lula: ((When she is introduced, she will be a Sixth year but at this time in the story, she is a Fifth year like Jack.)) Ravenclaw. Half blood. I feel like Lula is a very outgoing girl, so I almost put her in Hufflepuff. But I feel like she has a quick mind and is very clever. Lula is less of a book smart and more of a "street" smart.

Henley smiled at the small crowd of students she had gathered. Sure, they all new magic was real, but they came for the entertainment. Henley didn't just cast spells, she performed. With a swish of her wand, Henley Accio'd a glass bowl filled with water. Swimming inside were small fish with razor sharp teeth that thrashed around in the water. She picked up the bowl with her gloved hands, Henley always wore gloves, and passed it in front of the crowd.  
"I invite you to please, place your hand in."  
Of course, none of the students wanted to, one glance at the fishs teeth made sure of that.  
"No one? Oh come on." Henley urged on the crowd, knowing fully that they wouldn't dare without magic.  
"Then I will." She said, handing her wand to a nearby student and rolling up the sleeves of her robe. "Without magic."  
With that, Henley placed her hand inside the glass bowl and smirked. Nothing happened, they fish simply kept swimming in circles.  
"See? Nothing to be worried ab-" she cut off in a scream as the fish began to attack her hand, the bowl quickly turning red. Several students rushed forward and pulled out Henleys hand then jumped back with a gasp. It was completely whole and fine! Not a single scratch.  
"No way!" A first year called out.  
"She had to have used magic!" Another shouted but was quickly told off by another.  
"Impossible, she didn't have her wand."  
The crowd of students quickly dispursed as the bell signaled classes would be starting soon. Henley took her wand back and cast a quick spell to dry her glove off, one she had previously enchanted to repel the razor teeth. Now an adult would see right through her trick, but these students didn't know of such a spell yet. 

Henley was about to send her fish bowl back to her dorm when she noticed a card floating in the water. "The High Priestess." With no time to examine it before class, Henley took out the card and sent the bowl away with a swish of her wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any constructive criticism and suggestions. I am also thinking of doing some JackXLula one shots if anyone would be interested in reading them.


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a Muggleborn, so his magic leans less towards Wizarding Magic and more towards Muggle Magic-something unexplainable by the students of Hogwarts.

"I have with me in my hand a completely ordinary spoon from the kitchens downstairs." Jack banged the silver spoon against the desk a few times to prove his point. Class was to start in just a few minutes, so the room was already decently filled.   
"And with no magic," Jack took out his wand and set it on the table, "I will bend this spoon using only my mind!" The students who had scooted closer to Jack exchanged a mixture of eye rolling and looks of disbelief.   
"Okay okay, how about 10 galleons to whomever can tell me how I can do this?" Now this gained the attention of the small group of students, as well as several others who moved closer. For good measure, Jack set out 10 galleons on the desk next to his wand. With a quick and barely noticeable switch of spoons, Jack was easily able to make it appear as if the spoon was actually bending as he stared hard at it. Now in the Muggle world, people were always wary of these kinds of tricks, knowing good and well to always check up a magicians sleeves. But here at Hogwarts, hardly anyone even knew anything of Muggle magic. Gasp escaped from the mouths of those closest to him, some reaching out to touch the spoon, which Jack had "magically" straightened back and slyly traded back with the original spoon.   
"Anyone? Any guessers?" Silence.  
With a smirk, Jack pocketed the spoon and his galleons just as the Professor walked into the room. As he pulled out his hand from his pocket, he felt a piece of paper. A tarot card. Jack looked around in bewilderment as to how a card could have appeared on his person without his knowledge of such. He quickly put the card back into his pocket before it could draw any attention. Death, it read, along with several other lines of writing which Jack would make sure to read once he was alone.


End file.
